


It's A Dog's Life

by Clea2011



Series: Pornalot 2017 entries [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Arthur can't wait to meet the new addition to his family.





	It's A Dog's Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the 2nd midweek challenge on Pornalot. It was for the prompt 'Social Media'. I love making this sort of thing. I've made an error on Merlin's surname on one of the entries but you'll just have to bear it because I'm not generating the pic again! :)
> 
> The pics are linked from my LJ scrapbook. Let me know if you can't see them and I'll move the links to imgur. Thanks so much for the money-grabbing changes, Photobucket...

 

 

 

                             

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
